


Fight'm Til Ya Can't

by lesbianingtogether



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc is a douche (sorry doc), F/F, Nicole is a bounty hunter, Nicole will do push-ups, No Revs, Waverly is a bounty hunter, Wynonna is a petty thief, and the blacksmith makes an appearance, at some point, bounty hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianingtogether/pseuds/lesbianingtogether
Summary: What do you do when your biggest rival is also the prettiest girl you've ever seen? Oh right, let her punch you in the face. Nicole Haught, master bounty hunter, can't even talk to an informant without starting a fight in the parking lot. How is she going to catch master criminal 'Doc Holliday', 3 time successful gas station knocker-over-er? I guess we'll find out. Bounty Hunter AU





	1. Bar Room Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Well, big thanks to @skillzyo over on tumblrdotcom
> 
> Without who this would not have been made. 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> HorseAnon

Nicole's breath rose in thin wisps, clouding her vision of the back door of the bar. She couldn't feel her toes anymore and her eyes were dry from the frigid air. Another 15 minutes and she would be risking frostbite. She would have to give up and try again, come back closer to closing tomorrow. She buried her hands deeper in her pockets and tried to focus back on the door. It wouldn't do any good to get mad about it now, it would just throw her off. 

She saw the door swing open and heard the bang as it hit the wall. A moment later a young woman came flying out and landed with a thud on the pavement. She had caught herself and was up again, yelling at the man who had tossed her. 

"...throw me out! You can't just throw me out! Shorty we're-"

"Wynonna I don't care what we are, you can't keep hustling my customers and think you'll get away with it. Go home and sober up. And don't come back unless you're going to play fair." 

The man turned to go back inside and slammed the door behind him. 

"Yeah you better run!" Wynonna screamed at the closed door. 

Wynonna, finally. Nicole didn't move yet, since Wynonna didn't seem to know where, or if she was going. She stared at the door, muttering at it under her breath. Nicole had gone to Wynonna before for information on a different bounty, and it had panned out. She just hoped she could manage to get her in a talking mood this time. 

John Henry aka Doc Holliday, was the biggest bounty she'd seen in a while. She knew that Wynonna and 'Doc' had been a thing back when he was just Doc, the local drunk. Now he was Doc, the local drunk who had robbed three gas stations and killed a man. Nicole was hoping that Wynonna could give her a lead on Doc's whereabouts. He had a secret hideout somewhere out in the woods, where no one could find him. Nicole could just feel it. The police thought he'd turn up eventually, at a bar or a casino, or another gas station. Nicole knew that wasn't the case. His car had been found out in a salt flat, burned, and the last place he'd robbed had had all of the bourbon stolen. That was 4 weeks ago and no one had seen hair nor hide of him. He'd gone to ground and she thought that Wynonna was her best bet at a lead. 

Wynonna finally decided the night was too cold or the door didn't care enough about her cursing at it, but either way now she was moving towards the parking lot. Nicole followed her. She wasn't weaving, but she did seem to be slipping on the snowy ground a little more than she should and she was struggling to get something out of her pocket. Nicole hoped it was a phone and not a set of keys. Sure, Wynonna was a petty thief, and a drunk, and a loudmouth, and the town pariah, but Nicole didn't want to know what her motorcycle looked like wrapped around a tree. Nicole heard the telltale jingle of keys. 

"Hey! Wynonna!" Nicole called to her and began jogging to catch up. 

"Who the fuck" Wynonna whirled around ".... oh. Bounty Hunter Haught. Back for another one night stand?" 

"Wynonna, I don't know what you remember about our last encounter, but it wasn't a one night stand."

"What? It wasn't? I mean let's see, you buy me a drink, and then you fuck me. That's pretty much it, isn't it?" 

She wasn't wrong. Wynonna had helped her pinch Fish, a small time crony of none other than Bobo del Rey, slumlord extraordinaire. Bobo had made Wynonna's life hell for a little while. Busted up her bike, broke into her homestead and smashed the place up a bit, but that wasn't Nicole's fault. Or so she told herself. 

"Wynonna, look I'm sorry that word got out that you helped me-"

"But you came back anyway! If Bobo sees me talking to you, it's not just going to be my bike that get's busted up this time. I'm not helping you, whoever it is, I'm not helping you." 

Wynonna began walking toward her bike again. 

"Wynonna! It is 12 degrees out here and you're drunk. If you get on that bike, you're gonna die. At least let me give you a ride home." 

"If I leave my bike here, it's going to get stolen. I'd rather die with my bike than get in a car with you anyway."

Handcuffs and combat training with the ROTC kids in college really made the entire encounter unfair. Drunk Wynonna's reaction time was quicker than Nicole thought it would be, but ultimately didn't change the outcome. Nicole had Wynonna in handcuffs pinned against the closest car when she heard a angry voice very close to her. 

"You shit ticket! Let her go!" 

Next thing Nicole knew she'd been punched in the ribs. Who this person was or how they had sneaked up on her, she didn't know, but now she had two hostiles to deal with and only one pair of handcuffs. At least Wynonna couldn't drive in handcuffs. Nicole let Wynonna go, thinking that might be the best way to deal with the new threat. Nicole turned around and ducked immediately. She felt the wind from the punch she'd just dodged and heard the unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with a face.

"Waves! Fuck! I think you just broke my nose!" 

Nicole looked up at her assailant. Well, sort of looked up at her assailant. She wasn't very tall. And she was cute, standing there looking horrified that she had just punched the person she had apparently been trying to save. Nicole tried to not let the fact that the girl she needed to neutralize was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen distract her. 

Her arms were still held slightly in front of her like she was ready to fight and she was still staring wide eyed at Wynonna. Nicole took her shot. She grabbed the girl's hands just like her karate instructed had showed her all those years ago and put the girl in an uncomfortable, but not harmful wrist lock. Nicole had twisted the girls arm so it would be behind her back. Now the girl was between Nicole and the still howling Wynonna. 

"Look I don't wanna-"

Nicole barely managed to start talking before she was seeing stars. The girl had thrown her head back into Nicole's nose, and stomped on her toe. Fortunately, her boots were steel toed, but her nose was unprotected and breakable. Judging by pain and the warm liquid dripping down her face, Nicole felt safe in assuming that was what had happened.

Nicole straightened up and stumbled back, barely getting her guard up in time for the next assault. Obviously, playing nice wasn't in the cards right now. The girl was tiny, but fast and smart. Nicole didn't like to hit other women, but this one wasn't giving her much choice. Nicole blocked the next haymaker the woman threw at her and managed to land two quick jabs, one to the solar plexus and one to the jaw. The woman stumbled back. 

"Don't hit my sister!" 

Nicole looked up in time to see Wynonna barreling at her, head down like a bull. Nicole sidestepped and gave Wynonna a little push. Her momentum plus a little help had Wynonna face down in the snow. It would be a miracle if her nose wasn't broken at this point. 

Nicole was suddenly struck from behind with such force that for a second she thought she'd been kicked by a horse again. She landed hard on her shoulder. She grabbed whatever she could of the person on top of her and flipped them as fast as she could. After struggling a lot more than she felt she should have for someone so small, she managed to pin the girls arms by her side. 

"Please stop and let me explain." Nicole said as calmly and clearly as possible through her broken nose. 

Nicole was straddling the girl, using her legs to pin the girls arms while holding her nose in an attempt to try to keep from bleeding on her. 

"Why the fuck did you put my sister in handcuffs?" 

The girl was still pretty squirmy, so Nicole tried to talk as fast as possible.

"She's drunk and was gonna drive. I didn't want her to die." 

The girl stilled. 

"Oh." 

"If I let you up, will you stop hitting me?" 

"Yes."

"Okay."

Nicole rolled off the girl and stood up. Her nose was bleeding, her shoulder was sore, her ribs felt bruised, and she still couldn't feel her toes. 

Wynonna was moaning somewhere behind her. Nicole hoped she wasn't hurt too bad. 

"Come on you, roll over." 

Nicole turned around to look at this person who was apparently Wynonna's sister help her up. Wynonna groaned as she rolled over. Somehow her nose appeared to be unharmed. She must be the luckiest girl in the world. She did have some scratches on the right side of her face though and she seemed to be complaining about her shoulder. 

Nicole watched as the girl delicately touched Wynonna's face. She wondered how someone who had managed to break her nose and possibly crack a rib, managed to be so gentle. The girls eyes filled with concern when Wynonna cried out in pain when she tried to help her up. A broken collar bone or a dislocated shoulder were Nicole's best guess on what was wrong. Neither of those were particularly fun. She walked over to help.

"Here let me..."

The girl jumped and Wynonna just moaned something along the lines of 'jolly green bitch...' but Nicole just ignored her. It wasn't her best work anyway, and later Wynonna would be embarrassed. The girl regarded Nicole with her dark eyes. She nodded once, but Nicole knew it would take a lot more than picking her sister up off the ground to get into her good graces.

Nicole picked Wynonna up bridal style. She wasn't nearly as heavy as Nicole thought she would be. All those deadlifts were coming in handy. She set Wynonna down and caught the other girl's wide eyes. Nicole smiled to herself as she pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. She quickly released Wynonna. Wynonna cried out in pain as her right arm fell. It was hanging funny. There was definitely something going on there. Something a doctor needed to look at. The girl was by Wynonna's side in an instant. 

"Wy, what's wrong?" 

"My fucking shoulder, Waves." 

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"The closest hospital is an hour away in good weather. What are we gonna do? Take my bike?"

"I know a guy." 

The sisters turned to look at Nicole. She was still holding her nose, although it had mostly stopped bleeding. 

"You know a guy? What is this? New Jersey?"

"I need patched up sometimes after I bring a mark in, and they're the best in town." 

Nicole tried to smile through the blood and her hand. The two women looking at her didn't seem all that reassured. 

"I promise they're good."

Wynonna turned to face her, and winced. 

"Well, I still don't want to leave my bike here. Not to mention, how is there a 'guy' who patches people up that I don't know about?"

Nicole smiled. 

"Well they're not a guy per se." 

"Look, Haught, either there's a guy or there's not. Either way, take me somewhere to get my shoulder fixed so I can punch you in the face for cuffing me."

"It's the blacksmith. Out by your place. She can fix us up in no time."

"Fine. What are we gonna do about my bike?"

"I can put it in the bed of my truck. No problem."

"You scratch her, and I scratch you." 

Wynonna did her best to look menacing and point her finger at Nicole. It would have been more effective if she wasn't cradling one arm and had been able to actually point somewhere in the vicinity of Nicole. As it was, she was just pointing at the ground. Nicole did her best to look serious. 

Wynonna sat in the truck while Nicole and her sister loaded her bike into the back. 

"I'm sorry I punched you." 

Nicole stopped tying the bike down to look at the other woman. 

"I probably would have punched me too, if she had been my sister." 

Nicole smiled at her. Waverly grimaced. It wasn't the reaction Nicole was hoping for. 

"How bad does your nose hurt?"

Oh, right. Her nose. She probably looked a mess right now. 

"I've hurt worse. Just not on my face usually."

"My sister called you Haught. That wouldn't happen to be like Nicole Haught, the bounty hunter would it?"

Nicole stared at this girl. Who the hell was she? And how did she know who Nicole was? 

"Who's asking?"

The girl smiled and Nicole thought she'd let her punch her in the face anytime. 

"Waverly Earp." 

She smiled like that should mean something to Nicole. Nicole hadn't heard the name before. She finished tying down Wynonna's bike and hoped out of the back of the truck. She closed the tailgate and turned to Waverly. 

"Well, Waverly Earp. It's nice to meet you."

She tried not to smile this time, considering her face was probably an awful mess, and that wasn't the impression she was trying to make. 

"That's it? Really? Just 'Nice to meet you?' That's the whole thing?"

Waverly seemed upset and Nicole was at a loss. Waverly sort of looked like she was ready to break Nicole's nose again. Nicole wasn't interested. 

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

 

"Did you say something wrong? We've been professional rivals for like a year and a half! And that's it! Just 'Nice to meet you! Oh no! Did I say something wrong!' Like you didn't know!"

Nicole paused and tried to figure out what Waverly was talking about. 'Professional Rivals?' What did that mean? Waverly can't be a bounty hunter. Her only professional rival was that asswipe Champ Hardy, and he could hardly count as a 'rival.' In fact, Nicole had no idea how he managed to collar any of the criminals he did. Or how he managed to stay in business, since half the time he seemed to just be bringing in his drunk buddies for jumping bail. 

Of course, Nicole had heard that Champ had a partner. His girlfriend was supposed to be his partner. Champ's girlfriend. Waverly Earp was Champ Hardy's girlfriend. Nicole felt like she was going to be sick, and it wasn't because of all of the blood she'd accidently swallowed after Waverly broke her nose. 

"Wait, you're Champ Hardy's partner?"

Waverly beamed. Nicole didn't understand anything that was happening right now.

"Yes! And I can't believe I got the drop on you! Nicole Haught. Champ won't believe me." 

Nicole felt the bottom of her stomach drop out for a different reason altogether. Sure, it wasn't Champ that had broken her nose, but it was his girlfriend. She'd never hear the last of it. She wondered if there was any color left to drain out of her face. She felt herself sway a little. 

Waverly caught her elbow and grabbed her around the ribs. Nicole hissed in pain. She pushed Waverly away and proceeded to vomit blood all over the snowy ground. Maybe it was time they headed out to Maddy's. Although, now she was regretting giving that little piece of information up. Not much she could do about it. 

"Hey, I don't know what's taking so long back there, but if I don't get some more alcohol or a damn doctor real soon, I'm going to rebreak your nose Haught!"

Nicole stood up. She still felt pretty woozy. 

"Maybe I should drive?"

Nicole looked at Waverly and nodded. She gingerly handed over her keys and let Waverly help her to the drivers side of her truck. Nicole wasn't sure how she had ended up in this situation. Champ Hardy's girlfriend was about to drive her truck to take her to get patched up after kicking her ass in a parking lot. And Nicole was riding bitch. How could this get worse? 

As Waverly slide in beside her and started the engine. Nicole gulped. That shouldn't be sexy. She was in a parka and she had just kicked Nicole's ass. Not to mention she was dating the one, the only, Champ 'douche canoe' Hardy. Whatever was happening inside Nicole right now wasn't just highly inconvenient, it was altogether ill conceived. This could not be happening. 

"Where's the...?" Waverly made a shift-y motion with her hand.

Nicole just leaned her head back and sighed. 

"It's a stick." 

Waverly laughed at her a little. 

"Relax. My Jeep's a stick, I can handle it."

As Waverly reached for the stick, her arm brushed Nicole's thigh. Nicole felt her breath catch. She just nodded at Waverly. 

"Sorry, I think the adrenaline is wearing off, and the pain is really setting in." 

Nicole tried to come up with any excuse, any reason why she would react that way. Anything, but the truth. 

"Oh, of course. Just sit back and relax. I'll have us to the Blacksmith's in a jiffy."


	2. The Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earps and Nicole Haught go to get patched up at the Blacksmith's. 
> 
> Nicole is sexy. 
> 
> Waverly is gay. 
> 
> So is Wynonna? 
> 
> And so is the Blacksmith. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Everyone is gay? And the Blacksmith/Nicole Haught are my new favorite crackship? What did I write?
> 
> Shoutout to whomever named the Blacksmith Maddy first. I loved it, so I'm sticking with it. 
> 
> I'm going to try to get back on a more regular schedule so that we don't have so many moons between the next installment of Hot Haught and Gayverly Earp. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please leave comments. I feed on them. They are my lifeblood. 
> 
> -HorseAnon

The Blacksmith was used to Nicole Haught waking her up in the middle of the night. Normally it was for something a little more fun, a drink, a fuck. Not that they were together or anything like that, but she enjoyed Nicole as often as she could. 

Her least favorite nights were when Nicole showed up on her doorstep in need of bandaging or worse, stitches. Tonight was new because tonight Nicole showed up with two Earps. 

Nicole had had the decency to text her before she showed up with the Earp sisters in tow. When she opened her phone the Blacksmith wasn't expecting to see a picture of a bloody Nicole and a 'sorry if I woke you, Waverly Earp broke my nose' text. How anyone managed to get the drop on Nicole was beyond the Blacksmith. They had sparred a few times, and the Blacksmith had never fared well, even though she knew that Nicole had been taking it easy on her. It was one of her favorite things about the other woman. She could take care of herself. She was sturdy. And not just because Nicole could (and had) bench pressed her. Actually, if the Blacksmith kept thinking about it, she would start questioning herself more on why exactly she wasn't dating Nicole. 

 

The knock on her door had been rapid fire and loud and obviously not Nicole's. The Blacksmith had been annoyed until she'd opened the door to find a worried Waverly Earp and Nicole carrying Wynonna Earp bridal style. It seemed the older Earp had passed out on the ride over. 

Nicole brought her in and laid her out on the couch. While the Blacksmith wasn't sure what she could do, she went over to help anyway. 

"Move, Haught."

The Blacksmith bumped Nicole out of the way with her shoulder. Nicole hissed in pain and moved to collapse on a nearby chair. The Blacksmith looked at her in concern. 

"I'm fine, Maddy. She passed out, can you help or do we need to call a real doctor?" 

Maddy threw Nicole a searing look and turned her attention back to Wynonna. Bringing Earps and collapsing on her chair in pain were offensive enough, but calling her by her first name would have to be dealt with later. That was almost unforgivable. 

The smaller Earp was hovering around Maddy, clearly very concerned for her sister. Maddy focused on the task at hand and tried to ignore the human helicopter behind her. 

She gently laid her hand against Wynonna's forehead. She didn't feel feverish. She delicately rotated Wynonna's face to look a look at the scratches. They looked like road rash, but she didn't seen any big bumps or bruises. 

"Waverly. There is a pen light on my workbench. Bring it to me." 

Waverly jumped at being addressed by name by the Blacksmith, but hopped right to. She quickly located the small light and brought it back to the dark haired woman. Maddy turned to look at Waverly. 

"If her pupils dilate, then that's good. But honestly, if she doesn't seem to be waking up, we should probably get her to a real doctor with real equipment. Just to be safe." 

Maddy turned back to Wynonna, pulled open her eyelids, and turned the light on. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

Wynonna sat straight up, trying to bring her hands up into some sort of fighting position, but when her right arm came up she immediately collapsed back against the couch, cursing the whole way. 

"So. Safe to say she probably doesn't have a concussion." Nicole said smiling. 

Maddy leveled her with an icy stare. Waverly breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the coffee table. 

"No I don't have a fucking concussion. I just fell asleep. Can't a drunk catch some Z's?" She rolled onto her left side and closed her eyes. "And who is going to fix my fucking shoulder?" 

Maddy stood up. She was finished with this nonsense and everyone could tell. Wynonna even cracked an eye open enough to look at her. She had picked this trick up from her mother who had been an elementary school teacher. Teacher vibes she called it. It was amazing to see it still work on grown adults.

'Grown adults'; maybe that was giving them too much credit. 

"We need to get that jacket off of Wynonna so I can see what's wrong.” Maddy commanded. “I'll go get some hot water and other supplies. Wynonna how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"At least half a bottle of whiskey."

"Well then, I'm afraid no pain meds for you until you've had some food and sleep and water."

Wynonna groaned at her and Waverly moved to help. 

"Nicole, come with me. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Maddy moved to help Nicole up. She noticed the younger Earp casting them furtive glances. Well that was an interesting development. Maddy made sure to touch Nicole's waist possessively. The youngest Earp hurriedly returned her attention to her sister. Maddy filed that away for later. 

Maddy helped Nicole into the bathroom. 

"You look like a hot mess." 

Nicole smiled. 

"Wow. Normally I like it when you smile. But not right now."

Nicole's smile faltered. Maddy unzipped her jacket and delicately removed her scarf, trying not to touch her nose. Nicole was wearing a black henley under her jacket. It made it harder to see the blood, but Maddy could see the stain. Maddy slipped her fingers under the hem of the shirt. She moved her fingers slowly up Nicole's stomach. 

"I know my abs are amazing, but do you have to feel me up right now?" Nicole said with a grin.

Maddy smiled lazily and just continued on her path. She slipped the shirt over Nicole's head and helped her remove it one arm at a time. Nicole's ribs hurt, and it was too painful for her to lift her left arm too high. 

Maddy gestured for Nicole to sit on the toilet and began filling up the sink with warm water. While the sink filled she gathered supplies. Nicole just watched. Maddy did everything with care and purpose. Nicole waited patiently for Maddy to patch her up. 

After the sink was filled and supplies gathered, Maddy took a look at Nicole up close. 

"It isn't swelling as much as I thought it would be by now." Maddy said, lightly touching Nicole's cheeks around her nose. 

"We ended up stopping for ice. Mainly, I just bundled up some snow in a spare scarf. It wasn't perfect, but it helped" Nicole said quietly. 

Maddy huffed. She expected no less from Nicole at this point. At least Nicole knew enough by now to know that the first step was pretty much always ice. Unless it was a stab wound, then it was pressure. And a 911 call. 

"Close your eyes." Maddy said gently.

Nicole obliged. Maddy grabbed an old towel and held it up to Nicole's nose. 

"Blow” she commanded.

Nicole cracked an eye at her, but Maddy made sure her face showed she was absolutely serious. Nicole blew. Maddy was glad she was prepared for the disgusting things that left Nicole's body, but Nicole had not been prepared for how much that would hurt. She wavered and almost fell off. 

"Whoa there big fella." 

Maddy grabbed Nicole by the shoulder to hold her steady. 

"I am not a horse, Maddy." Nicole groused. 

The door to the bathroom opened, as Nicole tried to re-situate herself on the toilet. 

"Hey, do you guys nee-" Waverly Earp pulled up short. 

Maddy's gaydar was pinging all over the place. Waverly literally couldn't look away from Nicole. It was no wonder really. Her arms were toned and buff from weight lifting. Her stomach could double as a percussion instrument or an extra washing machine if the situation called for it. Not to mention her perfectly round breasts, on display in her black sports bra. Waverly Earp was openly staring at all of it. Nicole was just watching her. Maddy cleared her throat. Waverly's wide eyes snapped to Maddy. 

"Actually, I need to set Nicole's nose, then I can look at your sister. Does anything look broken?" Maddy asked.

Waverly just blinked at her. 

"Your sister, does she seem to have a broken arm or collarbone?" Maddy clarified. Although she couldn’t really blame the girl for being distracted. Nicole was, to understate it, attractive. 

"Oh. OH!" Waverly shook her head and blinked like she just remembered she had a sister. "No, no nothing looks broken. Her bones all seem to be intact, I think. Her shoulder just looks popped out of socket. Maybe I should go and sit with Wyno-"

"No. I need you here." Maddy interjected. 

She felt Nicole eye her. Normally Maddy wasn't one to ask for help, but she liked seeing Waverly Earp flustered and she really would need help setting Nicole's nose. 

Waverly opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding. Maddy smiled to herself. 

"Good. I'm about to set Nicole's nose. It's going to hurt a lot. She may pass out, so just catch her if she does" Maddy explained. 

Waverly's eyes grew even wider, which Maddy found impressive. They already looked like saucers. Waverly stepped into the bathroom and stood close to Nicole looking lost, but ready to help. Maddy tried not to laugh as she watched the younger woman try to look anywhere, but at Nicole. It was like Waverly was watching a tennis match between the floor and Nicole's body. The only person winning that particular match right now was Maddy. 

"Do you really think I'm going to pass out?" Nicole asked, annoyed. 

Maddy looked at Nicole. She was covered in blood, paler than usual, and slouching against her toilet. 

"Yes." She said without hesitation. 

Nicole scowled. 

"Sit up as straight as you can and look forward." Maddy instructed. 

Nicole pulled her body into a more normal sitting position. This caused Waverly Earp to go into some sort of tizzy. Trying to help Nicole, but not touch her. Her hands kept drifting towards Nicole's abs or arms, only to be pulled back at the last second. Maddy barely suppressed a laugh. She needed to focus back on the task at hand. She stepped in front of Nicole who looked up at her. 

"Stare straight ahead. The break doesn't look too bad. I should be able to fix it in one go. As long as you sit still." Maddy made pointed eye contact with Nicole. Nicole nodded once in acknowledgment and stared straight ahead. 

Maddy lined her fingers up and began adjusting herself so she could straighten out Nicole's nose.

"Have you done this before?" Waverly asked quietly. 

Maddy caught the girl's eyes, pain and fear and guilt swirled around in them. She tried to smile her most reassuring smile for Waverly. 

"A few times.” Maddy said, focusing back on the task at hand. “My cousins liked to fight. My aunts would set their noses. They taught me." 

Maddy had her hands all lined up. She slowly, but firmly pulled her hands straight down toward Nicole's chin. There was an unpleasant crack as Nicole's nose popped back into place. Nicole slumped a little, but Waverly caught her. The break hadn't been nearly as bad as the blood made it look. Nicole was lucky. Waverly helped Nicole lean back against the toilet, one hand behind Nicole's head, the other gently wrapped around her arm. A single tear escaped the corner of Nicole's eye. 

Maddy dipped a cloth in the warm water she had run in the sink and began cleaning the blood off of Nicole. 

"Waverly, will you run and get Nicole some ice. Freezer bags are in the big drawer to right of the stove, and clean towels are in the drawer by the refrigerator."

"And the ice?"

Maddy stopped what she was doing to look at Waverly. 

"Oh. Right." Waverly said flushing. 

Maddy continued to wipe the blood off Nicole as Waverly hurried to the kitchen. She heard Wynonna complain about the 'long wait time' from the couch. Maddy rolled her eyes. Wynonna had no broken bones, so Nicole was the priority. 

"See. I didn't pass out." Nicole cracked open one eye to look at Maddy as she rinsed the towel out in the sink. 

"Only because you needed to impress a pretty girl." Maddy grinned mischievously at her as she started cleaning the blood off Nicole's neck. Nicole harrumphed and closed her eye. Her scarf had absorbed a lot of the blood, but it just ended up leaving weird patterns in what had dried to Nicole's neck. This would definitely go down in Maddy's book as a 'least favorite activity.' She had no desire to clean this much blood off Nicole Haught ever again. 

They sat in silence as Maddy finished up and listened to Waverly prepare a bag of ice for Nicole as Wynonna heckled her. 

"She's Champ's girlfriend you know." 

This time Nicole looked at Maddy through two squinted eyes. 

"And?"

Maddy just shrugged and pursed her lips. 

"And she's the only reason Champ ever manages to bring anyone in. And, and I think this is important to note, she's his girlfriend." Maddy said, looking at Nicole with a raised eyebrow. 

Nicole just closed her eyes again. It was apparently going to be one of those conversations. 

"And?" Nicole repeated.

Maddy rolled her eyes. 

"And I'm just saying, is all." 

Maddy dumped the used rag back in the sink and moved to get the tape to tape up Nicole's nose. Waverly poked her head in. 

"Hi! Sorry! I have the ice you requested." She extended her parcel toward Maddy. 

"Hold onto it for a sec, I've gotta tape Ms. Bounty Hunter of the Year up first. Then she'll need it." 

Nicole's huff was almost lost to the sound of Maddy ripping the tape. Maddy made quick work of Nicole's nose. She still needed to find Nicole a shirt though. Only because she would get cold in the night. Aesthetically speaking, Nicole should never wear a shirt. 

"Be right back. You stay with her." Maddy brushed past a confused Waverly Earp to grab a clean shirt from her room. 

"Hey, Doc, when do I get bandaged up? Or are you just going to leave me here to pass out again?" Wynonna called from the couch.

Maddy just rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a shirt for Nicole from her laundry room. A white tank top which would be extra rewarding because not only would Maddy get to see Nicole's arms, but she would get to watch Waverly Earp try to not stare at Nicole in this. It was really a win-win.

As she walked back in the bathroom, she saw Nicole holding the ice pack on her face and Waverly bent down beside her. 

“What’d I miss?” she asked. Waverly jumped away from Nicole so fast, Maddy felt like she’d just electrocuted her. 

“Oh.. I. Uh… I. Her ribs.” Waverly stuttered out. Maddy wasn’t sure how she managed to keep from laughing at that, but she attributed it to her superior self control. 

“She tackled me and she was trying to see how bad the bruising was.” Nicole clarified from the toilet. 

Maddy smiled and nodded. 

“Here, hold this and I’ll look” she said, handing the shirt to Waverly and kneeling down to look at Nicole’s ribs. They were definitely bruised, as was her shoulder. 

“They feel broken?” she asked Nicole. 

“Nah. They’re just bruised. I’d have a lot more trouble breathing if they were broken.” Nicole said. “And my shoulder hurts, but I think it’s just bruises too. I just don’t want to move it because of my ribs.” 

“Okay, we’ll get you some pain pills before you go to sleep. I’ve got the good stuff hidden” Maddy said. Nicole cracked a smile. “Now let’s get this shirt on you, so I can get you to bed before I check on my other patient.” 

“Well that’s not usually how that goes” Nicole muttered as she started to sit up so she could put the shirt on. 

Maddy wished she could have taken a picture of Waverly’s face. Waverly had been so quiet, waiting to see if Nicole was okay, that Maddy had forgotten she was in there. Nicole must have to. Maddy reached over and took the shirt from Waverly before turning to help Nicole sit up more. Waverly took that as her cue to leave. 

As Maddy looked at Nicole she noticed how drawn and pale her face look. She was obviously in a lot of pain. Maddy rethought her idea about the shirt and reached up and took off her own sweater. It was loose and warm, which Nicole’s ribs would appreciate. And while it might not accomplish her goal of turning Waverly Earp into a stuttering mess, it still had jealousy inducing potential. She could live with that. 

She helped Haught into the shirt and threw on the white tank top herself. 

“Can I just sleep here?” Nicole asked quietly. 

“No, honey. My bed isn’t that far away and I promise it’s more comfortable and warmer than the toilet.” Maddy replied. 

“Oh, I still get to sleep in the bed? Even after I showed up with two Earps?” Nicole looked up at Maddy. Maddy just shook her head. 

“Yes, you can still sleep in the bed. Now let’s get you up. I’ve still got Wynonna’s shoulder to pop back in place.” 

Maddy slowly but surely maneuvered Nicole off the toilet, through the living room, and into her bed. She gave Nicole a painkiller and propped her up in bed. Nicole succumbed to sleep almost immediately. 

As Maddy walked out back into the living room, she briefly caught Waverly’s eyes before the other woman quickly looked back at her sister. She ain’t fooling anyone with that act Maddy thought. Waverly looked at Maddy a few more times as she walked over. Maddy saw her gulp and realized that Waverly Earp was actually much gayer than she had initially realized. Not that Maddy was particularly interested, but it was always nice to be checked out. 

“About damn time, doc. This shoulder is about to kill me. Just like I’m going to kill Haught tomorrow for doing this to me.” Wynonna gritted out as Maddy approached. 

Maddy raised her eyebrows at Wynonna. She doubted very seriously that Nicole had purposely or vindictively popped Wynonna’s shoulder out of place. 

“Well, she didn’t exactly do it on purpose Wynonna. You were trying to tackle her when it happened.” Waverly said quickly. 

“You tried to tackle Haught? You know she took Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in high school, right?” Maddy asked. 

“So, what? She’s going to stab me with a sword?” Wynonna asked. 

Maddy didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“Wynonna, those are skewers. And churrasco has nothing to do with jiu-jitsu.” Waverly chastened. 

“Whatever. Just. Fix my shoulder?” 

Maddy shook off whatever just happened. 

“Whatever. Let’s get you sitting up and take your shirt off” Maddy said. 

“Well, normally I make’m buy me at least a shot first, but for you I’ll make an exception” Wynonna quipped as she began to sit up. Maddy reached out to help her into position. “Plus, Waverly already helped me take my shirt off earlier to look at my shoulder, so I’m ahead of the class.”

Maddy helped Wynonna remove the jacket that she now realized had just been draped over her to keep her warm. 

“I’m just going to assess whether or not the dislocation is anterior or posterior and then we can pop it back in. I hope.” Maddy informed Wynonna. 

Wynonna and Waverly both exchanged a look. 

“My father was a doctor. He came from a long line of healers and when he saw how studying medicine could help his people, he went to school. I was his nurse for a long time” Maddy said quietly. 

Silence hung over the room as Maddy assessed Wynonna’s arm. It was anterior. 

“Did you ice this?” she asked, looking up at Wynonna. 

“Yeah. Haught let me borrow a scarf for ice. I don’t know why she has so many in her truck.” 

Maddy smiled. 

“Because they’re good for patching yourself up. Tourniquets. Just general bandaging. Plus, she likes them.” Maddy positioned herself properly in front of Wynonna. Waverly hovered in the background. 

“Okay, you aren’t going to like this, but the movies have been lying to you. In order to pop your shoulder back in I have to rotate your arm very slowly while your hand is on my shoulder. You ready?” Maddy asked looking at Wynonna. 

Wynonna looked scared, but nodded. 

Maddy heard Waverly inhale sharply behind her and sit in the chair Nicole had occupied earlier in the evening. 

There was no quip as Maddy situated Wynonna’s hand on her shoulder and bent her elbow at a ninety degree angle. She slowly began rotating Wynonna’s elbow upwards. 

Wynonna closed her eyes and began breathing shallowly. Maddy had seen this happen to her uncle, a bull rider, and it took two men to hold him still. Wynonna had hardly moved. 

“Just breath. I’m going to rub your shoulder now to help coax it back in. Just keep breathing.” Maddy whispered to Wynonna. 

Wynonna nodded, but didn’t open her eyes. Maddy reached up to lightly massage her shoulder. Wynonna’s breath caught when Maddy first touched her, but Maddy chalked it up to pain. Waverly was sitting white knuckled in the chair, while Maddy tried to ignor her. 

Maddy kept rotating and massaging Wynonna’s shoulder, when with a loud, sudden pop, the bone slide back into the joint. Maddy barely caught Wynonna before she sank to the floor. The sudden relocation of her shoulder causing her to pass out for a moment. 

Maddy grabbed Wynonna’s shirt from the back of the couch and made a makeshift sling out of it. She then helped Wynonna lay back as Waverly hovered around them. 

“Your arm will need to be immobile for a few weeks.” Maddy said to Wynonna and then looked at Waverly who nodded. “We can get you a proper sling tomorrow, but this should work for tonight. Breakfast is at 7:30 sharp and then you can have pain meds.” 

She pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and settled it over the older Earp. When she turned around she almost ran smack into Waverly, who was still obviously very worried about her sister. 

Maddy smiled at her. 

“She’ll be fine til the morning. Once that shoulder pops back in, the pain is minimal in comparison. Swelling is what we’ll really have to deal with and if it doesn’t start really going down in a few days, you may need to take her to a doctor.” Maddy reassured Waverly. 

Waverly nodded. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Maddy replied and Waverly smiled. “No, but really. Don’t mention it. Especially not to your boyfriend. I won’t have every Tom, Dick, and Jackwad coming to my door expecting to get patched up.”

Waverly nodded her understanding. 

“Good. I’ll grab you a blanket and you can sleep in the chair. It reclines.” 

Maddy grabbed a blanket from the trunk by the couch and turned around to hand it to  
Waverly. 

“So are you and…” Waverly started, but then closed her mouth. She looked startled that she had even started that sentence. 

“Ya know what! Never mind!” she said entirely too loudly, “It doesn’t matter. Good night. And thank you again.” Waverly took the blanket and quickly spun around. 

Maddy smiled to herself as she walked back towards her room. Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp. Well, she couldn’t wait to see how this played out.


End file.
